A sticky situation
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Rod's afraid of bees, so Rio decides to help him get over his fear. Written for The Village Square's Bumblebee Equinox. Rated T for suggestive themes
This was totally completely out of his comfort zone. They were scary creatures despite their small size. If there was anything Rod hated the most at the moment, it was bees. Since winter had finally released Echo Village from it's cold grasp, the insects that were in hibernation were all up and about. And that included bees and wasps. He didn't hate all insects. Just those little yellow demons. He never told Allen of this because he knew that his childhood friend would tease him about it. He wasn't proud of how he used to be a cry baby.

Luckily Rio would be able to help him out. The farmer told him to wait in front of her house, so that's where he was now. He had no idea what she was planning, but she did say she was going to help him get over his fear of them. He just hoped that her plan wouldn't be too extreme. Like making him put a couple of them on his face with honey. He knocked on her door again.

"Hey, Rio! You almost ready?"

"Almost!" her soft voice called back, "You don't have to wait for much longer! I'm just adjusting something and then I'll be out!"

Rod sat down and put his hands under his chin. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach that wouldn't go away. He wanted to get over his fear, but it wouldn't be easy for him. He got stung when he was little, so it still effected him to this day. Even at the age he was. Goddess, this was going to be a disaster. He knows it will be. Then he felt the door opening against his back.

"I'm ready now," Rio stepped out, making Rod stare at her awkwardly. Rio was wearing a headband with yellow antennas, a black and yellow striped shirt, a _very_ short black skirt, wings, and fishnet stockings. There was even a little makeshift stinger on the back of her shorts. He couldn't help his gaze from going to her legs. He hoped that she didn't notice how red his face had become.

"What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" Rio moved her hips, making the skirt sway, slightly revealing a bit of the yellow panties she was wearing. Rod felt like a pervert for staring, so he looked up and realized that her blonde hair had black highlights in it.

"It's an. . . interesting costume. What about your hair?"

"My hair?" she tilted her head, "I asked Allen to do it so that it fits the costume. He and Yuri work very well together."

"I see that," Rod glanced away again so that she wouldn't think he was being creepy. But that outfit looked _really_ good on her that he wanted to look, "What did you want to do?"

"Follow me," she took his hand with a huge smile and it made his heart jump. The beat pounded in his ear as she lead him to her beehives. He couldn't see any bees on the outside, so they must be in their homes, waiting to pounce on anyone that touched their honeycomb. The desire in Rod fainted slowly, leaving just the fear remaining.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he gulped, "I think I want to change my mind."

"No," Rio huffed, pretending to be angry, "I dressed up for you, so you are going through with it. It'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she beamed, "And if you do get hurt, we can just take you to Klaus."

Rod paled at those words. He didn't hate the doctor, but he knew that the older man could be very intimidating. Especially when giving a lecture. It was enough to tired a person out and make them faint. Even in the hospital.

"Alright. Let's do this," he smiled, but felt like vomiting. _He could do this. He could do this. He could._

"I'm just going to place one of the bees on your arm. Okay?"

"What? What if it stings?"

"It won't if you stay still," she reassured with another smile, "It'll just be for a minute okay? My bees are pretty gentle." With that she put on gloves and reached into one of the hives. She pulled out a tiny blue bee, it's tiny wings fluttering slightly. She looked at Rod, waiting for a signal. After taking a long deep breath, Rod gave her a thumbs up.

Rio placed the bumble bee on Rod's arm softly, making sure not to pester the tiny thing. Rod's legs shook a bit, but he didn't want to piss off the bee. He didn't want to think about the sharp stinger on its behind. He kept his eyes on Rio, who in turn stared right back. He counted softly in his head, waiting the minute to be over. _Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Thirty seconds. Forty. Fifty._

"Good job Rod," Rio placed the bee back into the hive, "But one major problem. You're shaking like a leaf."

"Am not," Rod tried to walk, but ended up trying over, "Owwww."

"Seriously?" she chuckled softly, "You avoid getting stung just to fall over? You really are silly."

Rod got to his feet, redder than a tomato, rubbing his head, "I don't think I'm over my fear just yet. But I think I'm good for now. My knee kind of hurts now."

"We will just have to try again," she laughed again at the look on his face, "I'm kidding Rod."

He couldn't help laughing along with her. He was far from being over it, but he didn't mind. If it meant he could spend more time with Rio.


End file.
